


In tune, and a little bit in love

by Ofneons



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: AU, Clexa, F/F, F/M, Linctavia - Freeform, M/M, Multi, clarke is t i r e d, heavier on the ranya than originally planned, orchestra camp au, ranya
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-08
Updated: 2017-07-11
Packaged: 2018-11-29 10:10:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11438685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ofneons/pseuds/Ofneons
Summary: An orchestra camp AU in which everyone is a musician and Clarke needs a cup of coffee (and the pretty soloist's number).





	1. Reception

**Author's Note:**

> One-shots revolving around Orchestra Camp AU. I'll try to establish a chronological logic but I can't promise anything. Different headcanons for the characters' instruments are appreciated but fight me, Clarke's a cellist.

  
Clarke is the first cello for the third year in a row. She's not surprised, nor is she the only section leader who wasn't been switched out for three summers. Section leaders form an extra chamber music group, and Clarke's always anxious to know who'll be in it. Ever since Clarke's first camp, the strings are untouchable. The first first-violin is Anya Woods, an excellent musician, even better concert master. By the third week of camp, Anya's rehearsal schedules give Clarke sore fingers that she never complains about, and her persistency and perfectionism never fail to make Clarke feel like the worst musician in the world by comparison. The first second-violin is one of Clarke's best friends, Octavia Blake, in all her section leader charm. She's been aiming for concertmaster ever since their first camp but respects Anya too much to ever audition for the part, which her mother disapproves of and brother encourages. _'Mother, she would get her ass beaten'._  
The first viola is Wells Jaha, the embodiment of respect. He rarely gets a word out during rehearsals and submits to whatever bowings the violins agree on. He's nice enough to join Clarke for meals, despite the mountains of viola jokes Octavia throws at him.   
Then, there's Raven Reyes, double-bassist extraordinaire. She manages more than fine with pretty much every instrument, and Clarke likes to tease her about it, claiming she favours the double-bass for its great placing in the orchestra (as is Raven is directly turned to Anya and everyone knows their constant bickering has more to do with unsolved feelings than actual rivalry). 

 

Clarke is the first to get to her room. Every year the staff tries to 'diversify', as they call it, and mix up students from different states in the dorms, so Clarke makes sure to always be early, in order to claim the bed by the window. The dorms seem to be painted a brighter yellow with each passing year, but Clarke manages to cross the entire corridor without putting on her sunglasses, scanning each of the doors for her name. 

 

**_Astór Piazzolla_ **

_Anya Woods, violin I_

_Clarke Griffin, cello_

_Octavia Blake, violin II_

_Zoe Monroe, french horn_

 

Clarke barely makes it inside the dorm before she's texting Octavia the good news, she throws her bag to the bottom bunk next to the window and her cello is carefully placed on its side against the bed. Her fingers tap quickly on the screen,  _O guess what!!_ and before Octavia even begins to type, Clarke sends her three more texts. 

_'We're in the last room, they couldnt diversify more or some shit, cause we're together ( and with boss lady ).'_

_'Rae's gonna freak !!'_

_'Whos's Zoe Monroe? ? Horn? She's here too.'_

 

Three dots appear on the screen at the same time that there's a knock on the door and Clarke's sliding her phone in the back pocket of her jeans. It's Anya, with a large camping backpack and enormous sunglasses holding her hair back. She seems mildly pleased to see Clarke, but the latter is surprised when Anya extends a hand towards her. 

"Griffin," she smirks "This is a first, what happened to camp policies?" Clarke takes her hand and shakes it quickly, clears her throat, fishes for her phone again. Five texts from Octavia. 

"Beats me," Clarke shrugs, glancing down at her the screen but from the corner of her eye watching Anya lower her backpack onto the lower bunk opposite from Clarke's. 

_'omg Clarke can you write? who's*'_

_'Boss lady is Anya, right?'_

_'whats the name of the room?'_

_'No idea, but prepare for horn spit on our floor. i'm buying a bucket'_

 

Clarke snorts, and types out a quick ' _Yes, Piazzolla, gross.'_  before turning to Anya, and making a move for the door. "I'll bet you my dessert that my mom had something to do with it, though." Anya's searching for something in her backpack, back facing Clarke, she gives a weak chuckle.

"Griffin, you get to sleep in my room, don't go around sounding so upset." 

Clarke rolls her eyes. So Anya hasn't changed a bit, apparently. Clarke can already anticipate the bickering she'll be stuck between at dinner, whenever Raven decides to show up (twenty minutes late, probably) and inevitably sits opposite from Anya, right next to Clarke. 

"I'm going downstairs for the reception speech, you coming?", Anya turns quickly, water bottle in her hand, and shrugs. 

"Sure," She says, "My sister's already there, she has my violin." She groans, crossing right in front of Clarke to walk in front of her, always one to be in charge. Clarke registers that she's never met Anya's sister, nor did she know she had one.

"You have a sister?"

"Her name's Lexa, she plays the flute, and she's a child, like you." 

"I'm almost seventeen."

"As I said, Griffin, a child."

 


	2. Reencounters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anya finds Raven in her study room and they don't hate each other at all, or, a little bit of Raven/Anya before I get into the Clexa, because I have so many headcanons for these two.

Anya, violin case in one arm, collection on partitas under the other, struggles to open the door to the study room assigned to her. She fumbles with the key and makes a little more noise than necessary trying to get it on the keyhole, but manages to do it without dropping anything. Slowly, Anya opens the door. There's loud, very weird, atonal music playing, a tuner on the floor, diapason right by it.  _Oh._

"Reyes, how the hell did you get in here? This room was locked." 

Raven Reyes yelps and in her startled jump hits her head on the lid of the piano she'd previously been crouched over, fiddling with its strings. The result is the lid shutting brutally, causing a noise louder than Raven's squeal. " _Motherfucker,_ " Raven complains, reaching for the back of her head, glaring at Anya. "Woods, give a girl a little warning next time?" She groans. Anya is lost, both silent and still, taking in the sight of Raven, short tank top risen up above her belly button, khaki shorts and her hair in a messy, sweaty ponytail. Anya hasn't seen Raven in a year, and she can't help but admire what Raven's eighteenth birthday has brought along: she's taller, toned,  _different_. Raven Reyes has grown up, enough that she knows how to tune a freaking piano, and she's always been smart, always been beautiful, but the first day back to camp is always a surprise because Raven manages to surpass herself each year, and Anya Woods is speechless. "You didn't answer my question." She croaks out, sitting the case of her violin on the nearest table, as casually as she can manage. Anya doesn't know if the room is hotter or if it's her body betraying her, but she can feel it on her skin, and she's almost embarrassed when she crosses her hands over her lap and they're sweaty. Raven snorts, turns, opens the lid again. Anya tries not to stare at her legs or her back. She succeeds, takes in Raven's shoulders instead. They've broadened, perhaps from Raven's love for aggressively playing the drums, or from all the crappy jobs Raven takes back at home (all the crappy jobs Raven cannot refuse).

"I came in through the window, duh." Raven sing-songs (Anya's almost startles again), before diving back between the piano and its lid, left hand repeatedly hitting a key, right hand fixing the note. "The asshole who was supposed to tune this didn't show up, I offered." And then Raven stops, and suddenly she's very close, smiling widely, eyes shining right in front of Anya's face, their eyes had never been at the same height before and somehow it feels different, now that they are. "I think I'm all done here, aren't you going to give me a hug hello before I leave, Woods?" Raven teases. Anya laughs, walks past her with a touch of their shoulders, making a show of leaning against the wall and crossing her arms. Raven pouts, but it's fake, and it's topped with hopeful eyes and three steps closer to Anya until they're practically pressed up against each other again. "I'm hurt."

"You're sweaty. And we don't hug," Anya bites back, through her smile, through her fondness, through how much she's missed this. How much she's missed Raven. 

Raven gasps, feigning offence, "I just tuned the piano for you, I see you're still rude." Raven replies, but she's grinning big, cockily, and she's taking another step, so she tilts her chin the slightest bit to look Anya in the eye, out of habit or out of something else (respect, fear, same as everyone else, probably), Anya can't tell. Raven's tall enough that she doesn't have to look up at Anya now, and her cologne has changed, her breath on Anya's neck feels the same, the arms around her middle feel stronger, but familiar, and Raven is resting her hand on Anya's cheek, pulling their foreheads together, closing her eyes after Anya closes hers, and she's kissing her, slow and victorious and _Raven_. Raven, who's tightening her grasp and putting her tongue to use, who'll make her moan and then tease her about it. Anya's missed this, missed her. 

They separate with heavy breaths, arms tangled, foreheads touching. "You're right," Raven whispers, louder than Anya's heart is beating through all her veins, but definitively lower than the atonal music that's still playing, "Forget hugging, do that again."

 

* * *

 

 "You haven't texted me in a month." 

Raven's propped against her double-bass when she says it, practising in soft pizzicatos while Anya makes annotations on her practising journal. She looks up at Raven, expecting her to appear mad or disappointed, but she finds neither. Raven's simply looking at her expectantly. It's the knowledge that Raven probably knows why Anya didn't text her that makes her feel uncomfortably exposed. Anya clears her throat, avoids Raven's gaze. 

"My mother took my phone, again. And my laptop," Anya sighs, slouches in her chair as if it will make her smaller, reduce the intensity of Raven's innocent staring contest. It seems to work in part, as Raven looks away, down at her fingers, and nods. A second later she's putting her double-bass to rest and crossing the room until she's sitting right beside Anya, cross-legged on the floor. 

"Did you, what, play a note out of tune in a concert?" She chuckles melancholically, looking up in an attempt to catch Anya's eye again. She does, Anya's smile mirrors Raven's sympathetic one, and she shrugs her shoulders and the corners of her mouth. When Anya looks down Raven can see how red Anya's violinist neck is, how angry it looks, against her skin; Raven imagines all the tension Anya must be storing, all the stress she goes through during every single performance so everything comes out perfectly polished. The mark from her violin seems suddenly, to Raven, like a warning of how close Anya is from breaking down, and yet, she's always known this mark to be as red and as angry as it is, and she's never seen Anya break down.

"Something like that."

They walk together to the cafeteria for dinner, where they sit across one another and Anya immediately mumbles something about Raven's interpretation of Stravinsky 'sucking major ass', which leads to a whole meal of Clarke groaning and Octavia laughing at Anya's exasperated ' _What are you talking about? You're practically violating his work, they're not angry canons they're spotlights! Jazz! Light music!_ ' and Raven's loud ' _They're canons and you can shove your light music up your pretty ass._ ' which results in half the cafeteria shooting them weird looks. When they're done, they continue to bicker all the way to Clarke, Octavia and Anya's room, where the latter has promised they'll meet her kid sister Lexa, and if they stay back so they can press their arms together while they walk, and not have anyone see it, Clarke and Octavia don't comment, because they're just waiting for the day one of Raven's witty comes backs gets swallowed in a kiss instead of earning her a snicker. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> violinist neck - the mark one gets from repeatedly resting/ holding their violin or viola against their neck  
> I. Stravinsky - composer  
> Pizzicato - plucking the strings of an instrument typically played with a bow, with one's finger(s).


	3. Slumber party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lexa's very tough, but she's also very soft, and Clarke is just very intrigued. Bits of Linctavia and Ranya.

Clarke loses sight of Anya about five minutes after they arrive at the auditorium, so she doesn't really meet Lexa; she spots Wells, Bellamy and Octavia not too far away from herself, though. The group's chatting lively and loud, with O's violin and Wells's viola side by side on the floor, between the three of them. Wells sees her first and waves at her to get closer, catching the Blake siblings' attentions. They greet her with hugs and Bellamy messes up her hair in a brotherly way, and even though Octavia and Bellamy had stayed at her house merely a week ago, Clarke catches up with them as if they hadn't seen each other in months. 

Later, Raven joins them and they all follow instructions and take a seat, in order to receive the anticipated reception speech, given by one of the co-founders of Arkadia Summer Camp, Well's father, Thelonious Jaha. His speeches aren't particularly memorable but they're tradition, and that's enough of a reason for them to listen. Thelonious is waiting for everyone to be quiet while the other co-founder, Abigail Griffin (also known as Clarke's mother), distributes handouts with all the information they'll need for the month. She's the one who'does all the room distribution and deals with schedules and field trips, therefore Abby can work from home, while Thelonious stays in the campsite during the whole camp and deals with emergencies and managing the staff. For that reason, most people don't even know Abigail Griffin is Clarke's mother, and every year the latter has to be present for the shameful parade that is the male 'student body' in her mother's presence. It's repulsing, really. A few of the older boys smirk at Abby and check out her cleavage when she bends down to clarify their questions. It's disgusting and Clarke fails to look away every year. However, she manages to catch a few of Mr Jaha's most important announcements. ' _If you're eighteen you may leave the campsite whenever you wish, as long as you're not missing any rehearsals, but if you're not you should only go out when you have Free Time on your schedule,_ ' Abby gets to her daughter and their group of friends and hands them their respective things correctly without having to ask any names, as she knows all their names, and she's then smiling softly at her daughter and moving on to the next students, _'there is no curfew but the front door is locked at 2 am, so, there's a curfew.'_ Jaha laughs at his failed attempt at a joke, Wells chuckles sympathetically, and Clarke smiles, so she doesn't seem rude. 

The first thing after _**Reception (Auditorium 1)**_  on Clarke's schedule is _**Free Time**_ , before **_Dinner_** , and in the morning of the following day, at 8:30 am, is  _ **Orchestra Rehearsal (Auditorium 2)**_ ** _,_** there is information on the repertoire for orchestra and chamber music on the back of the handout, as well as additional information on forbidden behavior (she spots, in bold, red letters, _no alcohol, cigarettes or drugs,_ and cringes, recalling previous year events, more particularly one with Raven, in her underwear, on the floor of Clarke's room playing Truth or Dare, very drunk, with an equally as drunk roommate named Harper, and Octavia and Clarke, who were certainly not sober either. Right underneath it there's  _no engagement in sexual behaviour,_ and in Clarke's mind there's Nyilah, pressed tight against her in a showering stall, at three am, gasping in her ear and clinging to neck as she rocks forward and heavy against Clarke's fingers).

Clarke Griffin isn't the best with rules.

* * *

Zoe Monroe, shows up at the room fifteen minutes after Reception, instrument and travelling bag weighing down their shoulders, and introduces themselves as _'Monroe, my pronouns are they/them'_ , with a genuine smile and a hand that goes to shake Clarke's first -  _'Clarke Griffin, she/her, I guess. Welcome to camp, this is your first time, right?_ '' - Monroe nods and shakes Octavia's hand next, who smiles friendly and soft and tells them her name. Monroe claims the only available bed, which means they're sharing the bunk with Anya, by removing their jacket and throwing it on top of the bed. They ask if Anya's arrived yet and Octavia tells them that Anya went to study in her assigned room and that she's going to do the same _'cause, you know, I might as well take it now, they didn't assign me any free rooms tomorrow_ '. She leaves with a wave and a _'See you, nerds, later!_ '', which leaves Clarke alone with Monroe. It's awkward at first, but Monroe busies themselves unpacking necessities and such, and Clarke mumbles something about taking a nap before dinner and closes her eyes, not expecting herself to actually fall asleep. 

She nearly misses dinner. 

* * *

 

Everyone is filled with crappy vegetarian lasagna or hotdogs, buzzing with the knowledge of the disaster that's about to take place in Raven's room (because her roommate is chill and her name's Maya, and she's already got her serving of 'the mix', as they call it). Clarke is sitting in the circle with Bellamy on one side and Monroe on the other, and so far it's a pretty exclusive party which includes Wells, the Blake siblings, Raven, Maya, Monroe and Jasper, but Clarke knows Monty will be showing up with moonshine any time now, and Anya just went to fetch her sister (there's a large empty space beside Raven on the circle, which Wells tried to sit on and was met with Raven's growled ' _Anya's sitting there, Jaha Junior_.') There are about five friendly discussions happening at the same time, Jasper laughs too loud and Monroe is taking off their braids and putting their hair up in a bun, and Clarke's waiting for Anya to arrive so they can start playing and she can start having some fun.

The door flings open violently and misses Bellamy's head by an inch. Anya stands there with _the sister,_ and Clarke feels the sudden need to take a very long sip of her drink _._ Shetakes in the sight of Lexa, all regal and serious in her tight black pants and a baby blue low-cut tank top, her hair half up, half down on her shoulders, soft, brown. She looks nothing like Anya and a whole lot like someone Clarke should stay away from, especially drunk. 

"Guys, meet my kid sister, Lexa," Anya announces, "Lex meet the gang, don't take any of their advice and don't mix the moonshine with the vodka  _regardless_ of what they tell you." With that, she kicks her way between Raven and Maya, as a few feign offence at her words and others laugh. After they've opened up the circle so Lexa can sit between Bellamy and Wells (read "almost next to Clarke"), and everyone's told her their names, Clarke decides to officially begin the party. 

"So," she starts, gaining everyone's attention, "I think we should just get this party started." Clarke has her party voice on and she's smirking, confident she's about to absolutely ruin tomorrow's rehearsal by getting everyone hangover, "I've decided this year's opening game will be..." Clarke drags the last word and winks at Bellamy who's started a drum roll for the announcement. Bellamy stops suddenly and Clarke chuckles out "Medusa... with a twist." Everyone seems to lean forward as if Clarke's voice is calling them to her and Clarke doesn't mind, instead leans forward as well to explain the game. "Here's how it works. We all look down when I say so. On the count of three, look up at a random person. If two people are looking at each other, they drink. However, if it's the third time someone's drinking in a row, they have to kiss afterwards." If Clarke's eyes linger on Lexa when she says the final part, it's an accident, and she pretends not to register the tiny smile on Lexa's full lips. Instead, she joins in on the ' _whoop_ 's and laughs, and yells out a "Look down, losers! Anya, count!" 

_1, 2... 3!_

Clarke looks up at Maya, who's looking at Wells, who's looking at Bellamy, who's looking at... Wells. They drink, and so do Octavia and Lexa, and Raven claims she's counting next, but before she can Monty's knocking on the door and he's baring moonshine and supermarket cartoon wine and his three roommates, Lincoln, (John) Murphy and Finn. Lincoln and Finn aren't new in camp, in fact, the previous year, on the first night of Summer Camp, Octavia had ended up wasted on Lincoln's lap, telling him all about how hot she found percussionists (him, in particular), and Raven had disappeared with Finn for half an hour during seven minutes in heaven (Anya hates Finn, which she swears has no correlation to that night). They sit, forcing the circle to open up so Clarke's sitting against one of the bunk beds. 

By the tenth round, most people are getting tipsy, and Lexa and Monroe are clearly drunk, (Clarke drank twice but she doesn't feel the slightest bit buzzed) and everyone's impatient for action. They take more time chatting between rounds than actually playing the game. Another round and Lexa is locking eyes for the third time, everyone is cheering, but Anya is groaning and Lexa is cringing.

"Guys, I'm not kissing my sister!" Anya shouts over the noise, causing fifteen different answers at the same time, one of them Bellamy's _'Let the princess decide!'_ , followed by Raven's  _'Clarke, make them strip!'_. Clarke's biting her lip and smirking and Anya's groaning again. "Come on Griffin, what's the drill?"

Clarke clears her throat and gestures everyone to shut up. She's looking straight at Lexa's flushed, sharp cheekbones, and her collarbones peek from under her tank top. "I think," she drags her words not because she's drunk but because everyone seems to enjoy the wait. She doesn't feel well with telling them to take off a piece of clothing because Lexa is drunk, and Clarke is not, and she feels that might be taking advantage of her. Clarke takes the safest option. "this is a sign we should switch games." Half the people agree and half disagree but Clarke hushes them and continues, "I'm thinking Truth or Dare. Lexa's the first victim since she's the one on a strike." By this point, everyone is cheering and Clarke knows she could have easily chosen any game and her friends would still be ecstatic because she's in charge, and her parties are always the greatest. Lexa chooses dare. Anya gets to chose who comes up with the dare, and she chooses Lincoln, who ends up daring Lexa to take off a piece of clothing, and Lexa ends up shirtless, in a black bra, and Clarke tries not to stare, because it seems like some sort of godly spirit is fucking with her because Lexa has abs and her pants hang low on her hips, and Clarke takes a sip of her drink long enough that she can pretend she's blushing from the alcohol instead. There's still whistling and cheering when Lexa turns to Monroe and asks them ' _truth or dare?'_  .

* * *

An hour later, they're a sight to take in. 

Clarke is (finally) drunk, as is everyone else, and no one's in a circle anymore. Instead, they're all sprawled out, half sitting and mostly on each others' laps, while Wells and Bellamy are already asleep, cuddled up on Raven's bed, and Octavia and Lincoln are drunkenly making out in a corner, enjoying the fact that Bellamy can't protest. Raven's lost all inhibitions and she's fully seated on Anya's lap, playing with the latter's fingers, and they look about to start kissing, even though they're talking quietly with each other. Monroe, Maya, Monty and Jasper are playing Rock, Paper, Scissors, and Murphy and Lexa seem to be engaged in an exciting conversation about Baroque music. And while everyone's having fun, Finn has ended up next to Clarke, and he's slurring in her ear, asking her to go with him to his room, to cuddle him _'We could watch some Netflix, and we could...chill'_. Clarke is mumbling annoyed rejections and shaking her head, but he's persistent and drunk, his right hand is crawling up her knee and Clarke closes her legs as forcefully as she can manage but Finn doesn't quit, he gropes her inner thigh stubbornly. 

"Finn, stop..." Clarke warns, grabbing his wrist, but he's stronger and he doesn't budge. "I don't want to."

"Come on, Clarke, don't ruin the mood," He slurs, "Have a little fun with me." 

Before Clarke can voice her protests, she hears firm and decisive, "Clarke said stop, Finn." It's Monty, having dropped the game when he saw what was happening. Lexa is right behind him, and she still doesn't have her shirt on, the muscles on her stomach jump angrily when Finn tells Monty to "Fuck off, fag-", and the end of the slurr never comes because Lexa gets up and stomps over them all, grabs Finn by the collar of his t-shirt, forces him up and against the wall. The noise causes everyone to look at them, even wakes Bellamy and Wells up. 

"Finish that sentence and you're waking up in the infirmary," Lexa is all bright, furious eyes, dishevelled hair and gritted teeth. Clarke's panting beside them, but she gets up as well, grabbing Lexa's tense shoulder softly. She's sweating and heaving but appears to be in full control of herself, focusing on Fin's face as if she could melt him with her eyes.

"He's not worth it," Clarke whispers, low and calm, "Let the idiot live, Lexa." 

It feels like everyone is holding their breath for a second, and then Lexa backs off, clearing her throat, and seems to forget about Finn altogether as she takes both of Clarke's hands shakily, asking her if she's okay, if she wants water, if he did something, and Clarke reassures her that she's fine, and thanks Lexa as well as she can manage, knowing all eyes are on them. Finn is rubbing the base of his neck where Lexa pressed him against the wall with her fist, and Anya and Bellamy are already up and escorting him to his room, in silence. The door shuts heavy behind them, everyone is silent. 

"Guys, everything is fine, don't worry," Clarke's glancing around, locking eyes with every single one of her friends except Lexa, making sure they're all alright. Lexa's still standing directly in front of Clarke, firmly holding one of her trembling hands, and then she's pulling Clarke to sit with her on Maya's bed, and ignoring the quiet chatting that's building up. 

"Are you sure you're okay?" She whispers, letting go of Clarke's hand to fetch the tank top she had shed later and had ended up on the floor by the bed, and putting it on. Her hair is completely down now, and she looks much younger and much softer. 

Clarke's heart is racing and she's sure she's sobered up, "I'm fine, Lexa, I swear. Thank you." She wants to ask why Lexa knew exactly what to ask and how to make her feel better, instead, she bites her lip. "I think I'm going to sleep, though." 

There are only four beds, Clarke feels sober enough to sleep on one of the top bunks, so she climbs up the stairs and looks down at Lexa expectantly. Normally, they would have put the mattresses on the floor and whoever was too far from their room would crash, but Clarke wasn't feeling like dragging the thing to the floor, especially since the floor was covered in Doritos and Cheetos. 

"Okay," Lexa replies with a short nod, "I should too, but, uhm..." she looks around anxiously, "I'm not sure where..?" Lexa chuckles. 

Clarke understands what she means right away. Anya and Bellamy have slipped quietly back into the room and Bellamy has returned to his previous spot on the bed, where Monty has curled up too. Between the three of them, there really isn't any space left. Murphy has stolen an extra blanket from the closet and he's making himself comfortable underneath it, on the floor, while Jasper, Maya and Monroe have taken the available bottom bunk. Anya is helping Raven climb up the only available top bunk, besides Clarke's, and Lexa doesn't really feel like getting between those two, while Octavia and Lincoln cuddle on the bean bag that Raven stole from the common room. Clarke extends her hand to Lexa and smiles kindly, "Here, silly, unless you want to risk it and go cuddle up between Raven and Anya..."

Lexa laughs and mumbles "God, no." She's the only one who's still wearing shoes, so she removes them before climbing up to the top bunk, holding Clarke's hand the entire time. Clarke lays down by the wall and Lexa follows, flat on her back, on top of the blankets. It's far too hot for them, anyway. Someone turns off the light and Clarke whispers "Good night, Lexa." 

Both fall asleep minutes afterwards. 

 

 

 


End file.
